


A Revenge Served Cold

by JediIlonaShepard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Colonist (Mass Effect), Gen, New York City, Revenge, bloody fight, slaver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediIlonaShepard/pseuds/JediIlonaShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having lived in the slums of New York city for five years, Young Seidra Shepard takes it upon herself to avenge the loss of her family against a human slaver that sold out her homeplanet Mindoir.</p><p>But revenge itself doesn't come without cost.<br/><sub>© BioWare & Electronic Art/Microsoft</sub></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Revenge Served Cold

**_Thursday, August 3rd, 2175, 10:34 pm_ **

 

She was very pissed off....

 

The teenage girl, who for five years lived in the slums of New York city, on Earth,was very pissed off at the very man who betrayed her homeworld, Mindoir, to the murderous batarian slavers.

Because of him, She had to spend five years of her life, Stealing table scraps from restaurants and sleeping and drinking heavily in a large crate inside the abandoned warehouse.

 

While she would walk in the allies or crime infested streets just to try to clear her head and fending off against street gangs.

...Including The Tenth Street Reds

 

She rememberd watching in horror as her parents were being murdered by four of the slavers, and afterwords her home was destroyed.

She remembered waking up in the med bay after her home collapsing on her, injuring her, only to be told that her parents were dead and her little sister missing.

She remembered seeing the wounded and dying people all around her as she cried for her family.

 

But she could not remember how she ended up on Earth.  Nor could she remember her own name or her own birthday.

 

It clearly didn't matter that she couldn't remember them... She wanted revenge on the man who sold out Mindoir for profit.

 

The young girl laid in wait in the dark for the treacherous bastard just after sneaking into his apartment.

Then the traitor came into his apartment through the front door, she waited for the right moment before she make her move on the slaver. 

He set foot into the living room, She turned on the lamp and startled him.

 

"Aldon Stanford, I presume?" The girl asked.

The slaver reached for his pistol, but the girl pulled out hers first.

 

"Don't even try it." She said, pointing the gun at him.

"Who are you?" The Aldon asked, moving his hand away from his holstered gun.

"What dose it matter?" The girl asked. "You're the reason why I lost everything the day you betrayed my homeplanet."

Aldon smiled and chuckled a little. "Surely You must be mistaken." "Don't give me that crap-shit, Stanford." The girl replied. "I know you were the one who sold out Mindoir to those batarian slavers, which left My family dead and my home destroyed!"

"That has happened alot for centuries," Stanford said. "People are bound to lose everything and everyone they loved."

"That's no excuse for what you did!" She yelled. "You better give me one fuckin' good reason why I shouldn't kill you, Stanford, Give me one fuckin' good reason why I shouldn't leave your bloody dead body to rot in this fuckin' god-forsaken flat of yours!!"

"Because if you were to kill me, The police will track you down and arrest you," He explaned. "Then you will be convicted of murder and your life will be over."

 

"MY LIFE WAS ALREADY OVER BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" The girl screamed. "So why the fuck should I care if I get the death penalty only for leaving you to rot in a pool of your own blood?!" Her anger and rage grew even more dangerous as she was ready to shoot Stantford right in between the eyes.

"The only thing I have left right now is avenge my family and my fallen homeworld, And it's by making sure you pay with your own life."

"Don't count on it missy," The slaver replied. "The truth is I would never would have introduced your planet to the batarians had I not been exiled from there.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Stanford went over to the small bar and poured himself a shot of brandy.

"I was the ambassador of Mindoir," He explaned, taking a sip from a shot glass. "But, your homeworld, Mindoir, was too wholesome, so I was trying to make it some more then just a farmworld by secretly trying to bring Slavery there as well giving the orphaned children a big purpose in life."

"By What?" The girl asked. "Selling them into slavery and prostitution?"

"Among Other things," He asweared. "But your people found out, they forced me to resign as ambassador and then exiled me, so what I did was to teach them some manners...."

"Alot of good people died that day Stanford," She replied. "Including my family, My friends, and My teachers..... So god help me even you'll never regret what you have done, you're still going to hell!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about it.." He said, slowly placing the shot glass on the table.

She was not about to let the traiter get away with the crimes he has commmited against Mindoir, and of course the orphans. So she took a few steps closer behind him and put a bullet in the back of his head.

Then suddenly, he turned around, grabbed her wrist, then snatched the pistol and tossed it on the floor. She then took a swung at him, but managed to catch her closed fist right before it reached his face.

Stantford smiled mockingly at the girl.

 

One thing he never expected, the girl delivered a full blown kick into his crotch and He fell to his kness in pain.

 

The girl took the iron poker from the nearby fireplace and whacked the slaver in the face four times before he got to his feet and took the poker from her.

He then whacked her across the face and knocked her to the ground.

 

The slaver tried to stab her, but she rolled out of the way.

She tripped him with her leg and he fell face first to the floor.

 

The girl got to her feet, went over to Stanford, She grabbed his throat and began strangling the slaver.

Stanford tried to remove the girls hands from his neck, but she was too strong. So he reached for his pocket knife, and slashed the girl across her upper mid-section. then he kicked her in the face.

She fell backwards to the floor then he began strangling her.

 

The girl pulled her pocket knife and stabbed him in below the ribs. he was distracted by the pain for the moment, but he pulled the knife out as the girl got to her feet.

Stantford threw a punch at the girl who staggered backwards, but stayed on her feet. The slaver threw another punch, Only this time, The girl ducked and punched him square in the jaw.

He slash her in the chest, only it didn't make a deep wound.

She grabbed hold of the other knife and slashed him in the jawline. She then knocked him to the floor again. and approached him. But the slaver got back up again and slashed her above her left knee, and her right thigh.

He punched her, and an pushed her forward onto the glass table. Her body shattered the table as she landed to the floor. She laid there bleeding with huge shards of broken glass were lodged within her blooded arms.

She looked up as Stantford approached her with the knife, ready to finish her off. he kneeled slightly looking opon her.

"Well, my dear girl," He said. "Looks like your quest for vengeance was all for not."

Then raised his knife above her, and was ready to plunge it into chest. He almost succeeded, But the girl caught it in the nick of time as it was so close to going through her heart. and struggled to keep the slaver's knife from entering her chest.

She was not going to die without avenging her family and all of Mindoir. so she bit his hand so hard it really broke a few bones within, and then kicked him in the face.

 

Again she got back on her feet, and punched him continuously, until the last punch sent him to the floor.

Stanford was lying there, breathing heavily. He was covered with cuts, scrapes and bruises. He tried to get up, but he was to weak and helpless.

The girl grabbed the knife from the floor. She approached the slaver again and knelt to his fallen form.

"This one's for my mom," She said raising the knife above the treacherous man. Then she stabbed him in the chest. he cried out in pain.

"This one's for my dad," She said stabbing him the second time, causing him to make another scream. The girl raised her knife above the slaver.

"This one's for my sister!" She yelled, plunging her knife into his chest the third time.

"The People!" The girl stabbed him for the forth time, and prepared to stab him for the last time.

"And this one's for Mindoir!" The girl yelled making one last plunge into Stanford's heart. as he screamed louder then ever before falling limp.

 

The girl slowly got up from the floor where the seemly lifeless body of the traitor laid. She was horribly wounded, and the fight left her feeling very raw.

But she didn't give a damn. All she cared about was getting revenge on the murderous bastard for leaving her homeworld to lie in ruins.

 

After taking one last look at the fallen slaver, the girl staggered out of the apartment and onto the dark, empty sidewalk, covered in blood, cuts, and bruises.

As she limped painfuly halfway two blocks from the apartment complex, her injuries started catching up to her. She would have kept going, but concluded there was no need to continue living. so she collapsed onto the sidewalk.

As darkness was claiming her, the lighting made a thunderous sound in the clouded night sky, causing the huge drops of rain to fall onto her fallen form, washing the blood off her bruised body.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Friday, August 4th, 2175, 12:14 pm_ **

 

The blinding light was shining down on her. The girl reached up to shield her eyes from the light above her as she laid in the hospital bed while the sounds of the monoters in the recovery room really annoyed her.

She tried to get up from the bed, but she was strapped down. Then the nurse walked in to check up on the girl.

"Ah, good," She said with a little smile. "You're awake. how are you feeling?"

The girl herself rubbed her face. "What the hell is it to you?" she asked. "I feel fine."

"Well I'm Nurse Jane Wilco." She answeared. "The doctor will be in shortly."

The girl shook her head and tried once more to get out of bed.

"No, no don't," The nurse said, gently pushing the young girl back down. "You need to lay down and rest, your injuries are not properly healed yet."

"Screw that," The girl said. "I'm not interested laying there all day."

"Dosen't matter," The nurse replied. "You still need some rest. I will inform the doctor that you're awake."

Then she left the room.

 

The girl laid there on the bed, wondering how long she had been there, and who found her lying on the sidewalk.

 

Few minutes later, The human doctor walked in, holding a datapad in his right hand.

"Hello there," He said, smiling. "I'm Dr. Calvin MacPherson, came to see how you're doing."

The girl cocked her eyebrow "Really?" she asked.

"Of course," He said, looking at the datapad. "So you're Shepard, right?"

"Could you please run that by me again?" she asked.

"Seidra Ilona Shepard, the same girl who went missing from Mindoir after the attack five years ago."

The girl understood what he was saying, she had not heard her own name in a long time.

"That's me." She nodded.

"And of course your birthday is April 11th 2160."

"Yes it is." She replied.

 

"Can you remember how you came to Earth and how long you've been there?" The doctor asked.

"Well," She said. "I know how long I've been there, but I cannot remember anymore details of this."

The doctor nodded and told her he will return within a few minutes, then he left her room. Seidra laid there, wondering if she managed to kill the slaver who destroyed her life five years before.

However she always knew that revenge is a dish served cold.


End file.
